Meredith Fell
Dr. Meredith Fell '''is a doctor who is intrigued by Alaric's powers of recovery and starts growing closer to him from there on. She becomes his girlfriend but their relationship ends after Alaric becomes the Darkness and he dies. '''This character is a member of the Fell Family and a member of the Town Council. History Meredith Fell is a member of the Founding Families, who became a doctor and a respected member of the Town Council that are aware of vampires. As a teenager, Meredith dated Brian Walters, who later became the medical examiner and a member of the Town Council as well. She was dumped by Brian on Wickery Bridge after prom and she never forgave him. Neither did she ever get over her distaste for the bridge. As a doctor, Meredith hates losing patients and tends to drink when she does. Due to this, she tends to knock out vampires with vervain and steal their blood so she can use it to save her patients. This is a secret that Brian Walters eventually discovers. Season Three In The New Deal, after being hit by a car and transported to the hospital, Dr. Fell shows up and wonders how Alaric is on his feet, even though his wounds were extremely severe. Alaric thanks her for helping him and Dr. Fell offers him to call her Meredith. Then she speculates that he might have a guardian angel or has made a pact with the Devil. Alaric says that it's a little bit of both and leaves. In Our Town, Meredith meets Alaric on the night of the foundation. She directly reveals him that she knows of the existence of vampires. During the time in Founder's Party, she got into an argument with her ex-boyfriend Brian Walters, which was broken up by Alaric. Before leaving, he warned Alaric that Meredith is a psycho. She thanked Alaric but had to leave after being paged. The next morning Meredith ran into Alaric at The Grill. Both of them were depressed because Alaric had dropped Jeremy off at the airport, while she had lost a patient. The same morning, a hiker found Meredith's ex-boyfriend's body in the woods. He was staked in the heart, even though he wasn't a vampire. In The Ties That Bind, Alaric is having lunch with Meredith, but before she leaves Damon sees her and warns Alaric to be careful because she signed the death certificate of her ex-boyfriend. Later, when Damon talks to Meredith making accusations, she vervains him, only to take his blood later. When Alaric goes to see Meredith, she tells him she took Damon's blood to save her patients,because she hates losing them. After getting to know each other well, Alaric and Meredith fall in love. Once, when at his house and just as they kiss, Elena walks in and Meredith leaves. In'' Bringing Out The Dead, Meredith meets Caroline for the first time. She assures Caroline that her father's situation is better after the accident. Being a little humorous, Meredith jokes with Caroline about Bill's temper. When fingers start to point to Meredith about the murders, Alaric starts to believe she's the serial killer, but Elena defends her stating that his love life can't be that complicated. During Alaric's attack, Elizabeth tells Elena that Meredith couldn't have done it because she was in the operating room all night. In ''All My Children, Meredith takes Alaric to her house to check up on the damage caused by an attack from Klaus. While Meredith is asleep, Alaric accidentally stumbles upon a picture of the crime scene of her ex-boyfriend. Next to it was the same dagger that had killed him. Meredith wakes up and sees that Alaric has found evidence in her apartment of the killings. "You weren't supposed to see that," she says before pointing a gun at him and shooting him. In 1912, it is revealed that Alaric survived, and by her own admission, because she gave him vampire blood to heal him. She takes him to Liz , where she convinces her to lock him up. After Meredith claims Alaric came at her with the knife and his wounds from earlier could have been self inflicted. Elena confronts Meredith while she's on her way to the hospital, Meredith tells Elena that Alaric was arrested four times before he was 21, and that Isobel had two restraining orders against him before they were married. Later that night, Elena and Matt break into Meredith's apartment to find evidence. Elena claims since Meredith is a Fell, then they keep their secrets buried in their closet, She looks in Meredith's closet and finds a secret hole in the hole is a box. Elena and Matt go through the box and find Samantha Gilbert's diary and Brian's coroners report of his death telling the wrong time. Meredith soon arrives home and Elena and Matt hide in her closet, After they think they hear her leave, they open the door to find her standing there. After Alaric's release, Meredith goes to to his house and tries to explain herself, when Alaric lets her explain she says she thinks the ring he's wearing is causing him to kill members of the council, Elena reads Samantha's diary, agreeing with Meredith that he's the killer. In Break On Through, Meredith, along with Elena, try to discover the mental damage of Alaric, but the results do not show brain damage. Meredith mentions that her business are not vampires, but to save people. Alaric and Meredith are in the Gilbert house, while Elena finds a ring in the Alaric's apartment. However, Alaric begins to act strangely (The Darkness) and attacks Meredith, causing her serious injury. Stefan gives Meredith his blood and she recovers. In Do Not Go Gentle, Damon goes to Meredith at the Hospital and she asks how Alaric is doing with Bonnie's herbs, Damon tells her he lied about leaving town and having Bonnie's herbs. While Alaric decided to not turn he walks outside to where everyone he knows including Meredith watch him and say their good-byes, Meredith stays and watches over Alaric as he dies, and gives him sedatives to make his death painless. She tells Damon to comfort him during his last moments and she leaves completely heart broken. In The Departed, Jeremy takes Elena to the hospital where Meredith tells him she has a concussion and just needs some rest. When Meredith goes to her office, Alaric is there to tell her he's having her license as a doctor removed for secretly giving her patients vampire blood. He also empties out her vampire blood bank and demands she releases Elena to his care. He leaves Meredith crying in her office. Later, Damon storms in the hospital demanding to know where Elena is. Meredith reveals that she lied to Jeremy earlier that night because he was so worried and she didn't want to tell him. She secretly had gave Elena some vampire blood due to a cerebral hemorrhage (bleeding of the brain) earlier in the episode. This results in Elena awakening as a vampire in transition. Season Four In Growing Pains, Pastor Young arrives at the hospital and tells Meredith he's cleaning out the blood she has stashed. She is later seen with Liz, Matt, and Damon discussing a way to find Stefan, and Elena. In The Rager, Damon calls Meredith for help after he gets trapped with a bomb at Connor's trailer, while cutting the arrows out of Damon she see's him regecting a call from Elena, Meredith tells him he's a good brother, the fact that he is trapped to a bomb while Stefan is playing vampire with Elena, who broke his heart. Meredith tells him he does a really good job acting like it doesnt suck. She then free's Damon from the bombs by cutting the arrows out of his chest. Damon, Klaus, Jeremy, and Meredith plan to trap Connor to question him. Jeremy and Connor secretly follow Meredith, whose wearing a bandage on her neck making it look like she's been fed off of into the storage room. Connor goes into the room but finds his bombs, along with Damon and Klaus. After Connor activates the bomb blowing up the storage room, Meredith is very unhappy by what happened, stating that there are sick patients who dont need a bomb so close to their rooms. Damon assures her no one got hurt, and offers her to drink with him. She says no and that she's not his new partner in crime, and to fix things with Elena and Stefan and not to let his pride leave him all alone. Physical Appearance Meredith is beautiful, slim, athletic, 5'7" in height, has brown eyes, long slightly wavy dark brown hair. In dress, she wears comfortable clothes, casual, but at the same time with essentially formal because of her occupation as a doctor. A special feature of Meredith is her natural beauty as it does not require much makeup, which always gives a clean and beautiful image. Personality Meredith can be described as kind, honest, protective, loyal to her friends. However, she is usually surrounded by an aura of mystery and secrets. Meredith usually stays calm, and shows her support and offers help to protect the innocent. Initially, Meredith is described by Brian Walters as a psychopath and dangerous woman. This was due to her personality to protect her patients, even when using a supernatural solution to save lives. Shortly after starting the killings of members of the council, it is suspected that she is the cause, but in the end, she does her best to help Alaric and Elena against the Darkness. Relationships Alaric Saltzman After Jenna's death Alaric drowned himself in melancholy, and was quite unsure about being held with the responsibility of Elena and Jeremy as their new guardian. Meredith's first meeting with Alaric occurs in The New Deal, when he is badly injured from a car accident. In the following episode, Alaric spends more time with Meredith, and is drawn to her intriguing personality. In a fiery exchange between Meredith and her ex-boyfriend, Alaric stands by her in support. They start dating but end it after he becomes the darkness and he dies. Elena Gilbert Initially, Meredith has only interacted with Alaric and some moments of sarcasm and hostile to Damon. During a short meeting with Alaric, Meredith comes home from Gilbert where she first meets Elena, but not have any interaction with her. Eventually, Elena defends Meredith of suspected of Damon about the murders in the town. When Elena, Stefan, Damon, Caroline, Matt and Alaric want to destroy the originals, Meredith decides to help without hesitation. Damon Salvatore Initially, the relationship of Meredith and Damon can be described as sarcastic, with hints and sometimes hostile. They do not interact much, and usually they were in the same place, because Alaric was present. Meredith treats Damon with indifference, and ignores him, because she considers him unreliable. However, when Damon is going to talk to her about the herbs that Bonnie gave Alaric, she takes more seriously to him, in the safety of Alaric. Appearances Season 3 *''The New Deal'' *''Our Town'' *''The Ties That Bind'' *''Bringing Out The Dead'' *''All My Children'' *''1912'' *''Break On Through'' *''Do Not Go Gentle'' *''The Departed'' ''''Season 4 *''Growing Pains'' *''The Rager'' Quotes : - (To Alaric) "Mr. Saltzman, what is your secret? Guardian angel or did you sell your soul to the Devil?" : ''-''- The New Deal ---- : -(To Alaric) "You wanted to know my secret. I cheat. I'm a doctor and I hate it when people die, so when I have the ability to do something about it, I do." : -- The Ties That Bind ---- : -(To Alaric) "That's what you get for fighting with someone 30 times your age." : -- All My Children Trivia * To conceal Dr. Fell's true identity as Meredith, she was originally known as "Mary Fell" before The New Deal aired. * Meredith was originally planned to be in three episodes as Mary, but the writers let their imagination run its coursehttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zh5tCOj3U6c at 25:12. *Bianca Lawson (Emily), Claire Holt (Rebekah) , Torrey DeVitto (Meredith), and Sterling Sulieman (Harper) were/are all in the ABC Family show Pretty Little Liars. *Meredith is the only member of the Fell Family that has not died after a few episodes of their appearance. *In the novels, Meredith is best friends with Bonnie and Elena, but in the series, she seems to be good friends with Elena but never Bonnie. *Meredith's physical appearance is the same as that of Elena Gilbert (portrayed by Nina Dobrev) in the book series. *In the novels, Meredith appears at the beginning of the story, where she meets Alaric K. Saltzman shortly after the death of Mr. Tanner. Meredith and Alaric have a relationship, confirmed when Elena, Stefan, Damon, Bonnie and Matt have a conversation about the other power. In the series, Alaric appears soon after the deaths of Tanner, and Vicki. Alaric and Isobel Fleming were married before the start of the series. Alaric and Jenna Sommers then have a relationship for two seasons (until Jenna's death). Finally, during the middle of the third season, Alaric meets Meredith Fell (Dr. Fell). *In the novels, Meredith is the character that Damon is afraid of for her mental strength (she can resist the charms of the vampire) and much like her book counterpart, Meredith isn't afraid of Damon and doesn't buy his little tricks like other girls do. *Ironically, in the series, Meredith refers to the supernatural healing of Alaric as a pact with the Devil. In the novels, Tyler makes the reference that Klaus made a pact with the Devil. *Torrey DeVitto and Paul Wesley (Stefan Salvatore) are married in real life. *She is the only survivor of the present day killings of the Mystic Falls Serial Killer because she was healed with Vampire Blood. (Alaric doesn't count since he attacked himself.) *She can tell vampire from humans when she first meets them. It's possible she can do that since she is a vampire hunter like Alaric as she's one in the books or a popular theory fans have created is that Meredith is part Vampire which could go against the belief that vampires can't procreate which Damon told Elena in Bloodlines. **Interestingly in Break On Through, Alaric (dark/evil version) asks Meredith whether she feels remorse, he mentions that the council does not meet all their duty because of "Meredith and her vampire blood". **Interestingly in 1912, Meredith knew Elena and Matt were in her closet even though there were no traces of them being in her apartment before she walked in. **Also Fans first suspected that Meredith was not human because in the episode Break On Through after Alaric slashed her, there was a close up on her wound and fans say they see it healing itself. * In the books, she has a twin brother named Cristian Sulez, but in the show it appears she is an only child. Although in the books he was kidnapped and turned into a vampire thus her parents pretended she was an only child until Meredith found out the truth. There's a possibility he could show up in the later seasons. * Meredith is now the only human adult in Elena's group as Alaric became an Enhanced Original who sought to end vampires once and for all. However he died in The Departed. * Meredith may become a regular.http://insidetv.ew.com/2012/07/14/the-vampire-diaries-comic-con-2012-were-live-blogging/ * Both in the series and books, Meredith mentions having grandparents, who are characters that do not appear, but have an importance in history. ** In the novels, Meredith mentioned that her grandfather became insane, and attacked her grandmother, her brother and herself. In Dark Reunion, the grandfather of Meredith, is the character that reveals the weakness of Klaus. ** In the series, Meredith says that her grandmother talked to her about what happened to Samantha Gilbert and the resurrection ring. * In the books and series, Meredith is seen as a character with an absent family and full of great mysteries. * In the series, Meredith is the only female character who is not attracted to Damon or another vampire, she even shows displeasure when one tries to seduce her, as seen when she flatly refuses Kol. * At times in the series, Meredith shows to have a friendly relationship with Alaric opposite of what Damon has with him. ** Meredith is friendly and usually speaks openly with Alaric about the past, present and future, as well as their problems. ** Damon is generally colder and usually does not accept his guilt, until it is too late. Even when it comes to helping Alaric, he hesitates to help or leave him alone to solve his problems. When Alaric decides to die, Meredith comforts him and helps him pass the pain, while Damon stays away. Meredith tells him that he needs him, and Damon goes with his friend in his last moments. * "Meredith in the beginning is just trying to keep her head above the water, realizing that she’s found herself dropped into this supernatural world she never really meant to get involved with. She has a choice to make: Does she want to dive in head first and embrace it? Or does she want to pull back and say, ‘Hey you know what? Why don’t you guys leave me out of it.’ We’ll be seeing a little bit of her in the beginning of the season." [30] References Gallery See Also Category:Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Fell Family Category:Recurring Characters Category:Humans Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:Vampire Hunters Category:Season 4 Characters